baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
ZOOM
.'''' Zoom (stylized as ZOOM) is a former television show that aired on PBS in Janaury 3, 1972-July 24, 2006, PTV in January 4-September 5, 1999, and PBS Kids in September 6, 1999-September 19 , 2010. It was inspired by a Band in May 6, 1955-November 5,1959. The Show was Rebooted as a YouTube Channel, and it was back dubbed Korean in 2014. T12291oxlz1.jpg Gallery 996778809 (1).jpg 996778816.jpg 996778808.jpg 996778821.jpg T12291oxlz1.jpg Band (1955-1959) * Bernadette Peters * Lonnie Sherman * Jessica Ovoid * Annie Hammer * Dylan Wilcher * Noreen Nash * Zee Cao * Annette Funicello * Moose Lee * Christine Taylor Original Series (1972-1978) Season 1A (1972) * Joseph "Joe" Shrand * Jonathan "Jon" Reuning * Nina Lillie Lollie Thomassen * Thomas "Tommy" White * Kenneth "Kenny" Marshal Pires * Nancy Tates * Tracy Tannebring Schulman Season 2A (1973) * Kenny Marshal Pires (Cast 1) * Nancy Tates (Cast 1) * Tracy Tannebring Schulman (Cast 1) * Ann Messer (Casts 1-2) * David Alberico (Casts 1-2) * Jay Schnetzer (Casts 1-2) * Maura Mullaney (Casts 1-2) * Bernadette Yao (Casts 2-3) * Leonard "Leon" Mobley (Casts 2-3) * Luiz Gonzalez Peterton (Casts 2-3) * Daniel "Danny" Joseph McGrath (Cast 3) * Edith Moores (Cast 3) * Lori Boskin MacNeal (Cast 3) * Neal Johnson Robinson (Cast 3) Season 3A (1974) * Daniel "Danny" Joseph McGrath (Cast 1) * Edith Moores (Cast 1) * Lori Boskin MacNeal (Cast 1) * Neal Johnson Robinson (Cast 1) * Donna Moore Fellows * Michael "Mike" Dean * Timothy "Tommy" Pruce Rudman * Hector Dorta Seandon (Cast 2) * Rosanna "Rose" Clarkow (Cast 2) * Shawna "Shawn" Miranda Reed (Cast 2) * Daniel "Danny" Malloy (Cast 2) Season 4A (1975) * Andrae Neilsan Nelisan * Carmen Hernandez Peterson * Cate Wadsworth * David Azzoto Sales * Harvey Reed * Norman Christian * David "Red" O'Brien Lyman * Tishy Lyman Flaherty * Thomas "Tommy" Schultz * Tracey Dunlap Delaria Season 5A (1976) * Arcadio Gonzales Nefera * Chris Blackwell Tedford * Jennifer Gold Hangley * Karen Wing Lew * Levell Gethers Thomas * Mignelia "Nell" Cox Hullman * Ron Richmond Dairy Savel Season 6A (1977-1978) * Amy Clark * Carolyn Ann Malcolm Stein * Chee Bong * John Lathan * Nicholas Butterworth * Shona Wiseman De Nile * Susan Hobbie Wolf Remake or Revived Series (1999-2005) Season 1B (1999) * Zoe Costello * Jared Nathan * Keiko Yoshida * Pablo Velez Jr. * Alisa Besher * David Toropov * Lynese Browder These zoomers replaced the departed season 6A Zoomers. Season 2B (2000) * Ray McMore * Caroline Botelho * Claudio Schwartz * Alisa Besher * Jessica "Jessie" Ogungbadero * Kenneth "Kenny" Yates * Zoe Costello Season 3B (2001) * Caroline Botelho * Kenneth "Kenny" Yates * Frances Domond * Rachel Redd * Eric Rollins * Kaleigh Cronin * Kevin "Buzz" Barrette Season 4B (2002) * Caroline Botelho * Rachel Redd * Kaleigh Cronin * Aline Barta * Garrett DiBona * Matthew "Matt" Runyon * Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures Season 5B (2003) * Caroline Botelho * Aline Barta * Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures * Garrett DiBona * Mike Hansen * Kortney Sumner * Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Season 6B (2004) * Mike Hansen * Kortney Sumner * Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh * Francesco Tena * Kyle Larrow * Cara Harvey * Maya Morales Season 7 (2005) * Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh * Francesco Tena * Kyle Larrow * Nick Henry * Taylor Garron * Noreen Raja * Emily Marshall Youtube Channel (2010-2014) * Jay Anderson * Rubye Peyser * Walker Cambell * Kyle Jackson * Kayla Brown * Anabelle Rosario * Ryan Douglas Korean (2014-Present) * Ash Hess * Brock Atkins * Sung Southwell * Jin Worksman * May Liam * Hyun Sheih * Maddie Douglas * Ming Blast * Goldie Hamm * Kajashu Kusher Hebrew (2006-2010) Season 1 (2006) * Dana Mitchell * Rose Byrne * Emma Watson * Janiel Motser * Ran Yakumo * Isaac Hayes * Jared Harris Season 2 (2007) * Dana Mitchell * Rose Byrne * Rosh Chodesh * Adina Porter * Aviv Regev * Eli James * Noam Dar Season 3 (2008-2010) * Adina Porter * Eli James * Ala Mhigo * Mai Sushi * Hill Sachs * Nir Oaknan * Iso Ben Yosef Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Showa Series Category:TV Shows Category:PBS Kids Category:1972 Category:1999 Category:2010 Category:2014 Category:2006 Category:ZOOM Anime